Light in the Darkness
by SeverusDecker
Summary: A novella based on a very old D&D campaign....set in a Council of WurmsGM based world...be nice, this is my first online fanfiction..all reviews welcome...flames will be use to warm my house at night...
1. Default Chapter

The forest was fairly quiet as twilight fell. The lingering light left the glades and clearings dappled and serene feeling as sun slowly set. The only sound heard was the stirring of the breeze and the faint chirping of crickets hearlding the coming of another cool autumn night. In the midst of one of these clearings, near a rarely traveled road, knelt a what appeared at fist sight to be a man in the midst of prayer. At his side a black destrider nibbled at the grass with little interest, and off behind him near the trees was a halfling girl who twitched with impatience.   
  
The man though, upon closer inspection, was not quite what he appeared to be from a distance. Folded upon his back was a pair of great wings with a long, sinuous, and graceful tail laid in the grass behind his feet; almost like a cat's, but with a slight silver hue to it. His hair was an almost sterling silver color and fell to his waist and was bound about a foot from the end with a black leather strap. He sat, head bowed slightly, eyes closed, leaning upon his unsheathed sword with it's point in the ground. His hands were long fingered, strong yet delicate looking, with long tapered claws. His skin was pale enough to have a blueish tint to it. His armor was a dark black and had a scaly look to it which contrasted greatly with his skin.  
  
The halfing watches him impatiently.   
  
"Kandoz....are you ever going to move?"  
  
"..."  
  
"If you keep on sitting there we're gonna miss the shipment!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine!" she sighs with exasperation. "Be patient little one," a voice wispers in her mind, "some day it takes longer to have your powers bestowed upon you than others." She looks at the black horse. "Well it shouldn't take a goddess so long to reply to her champion either TatterMane!" she hisses. The horse snorts, sounding almost like a laugh.   
  
Kandoz opens his eyes slowly, they are a startling bright green. The faint wind brings him the sound of carriage wheels approaching at high speed. "Right on time," he wispers. He stretches, stands, and walks toward the road. "At last you move!" the halfling says as she jumps up to follow him. "Quiet Callista,' he wispers softly. He picks her up and puts her on the horse the mounts up behind her, giving the horse an affectionate pat on th neck before he takes the reins, and puts his sword in the saddle scabbard. Callista turn and gives him a worried look. He looks back at her and says with a slight grin, "Whats wrong? You aren't getting cold feet now are you?" She shakes her head, "No I'm afraid you mount here is gonna burn me, with me sitting so close to his mane!" Kandoz laughs lightly. TatterMane shakes his head and snorts.  
  
"Don't worry, oh mighty theif....it'll only hurt a little" Kandoz grins showing slight serpentine like fangs. Callista blanches at the thought, "I hate fire," she wimpers. Kandoz laughs, 'You wont be saying that in a month.   
  
You can hear the carriage now as it rushes closer. The sound of the wheels bouncing over the overgrown road, the horses hooves and labored breaths, the jingling of the harness. It whips by the clearing at top speed, the driver not even noticing the riders in the clearing. "Here we go,"TatterMane rears slightly and takes off, loping after the carriage. Callista jumps as the fire that is his mane, tail, and feathers, ignites. It licks at her hands and arms without pain. She turns slightly in the saddle giving Kandoz an evil look, "You said it would hurt!" He only grins back at her.  
  
They quickly gain on the carriage. As they approach they slowly begin to dissapear. Kandoz picks Callista up at they swing to the side of the carriage and places her on the back of it. She hears his voice in her head, "You are in etheral with Tatter and myself, be careful what you do and touch, get the map and then get out you hear. None of your usual antics this time. You will also only stay this way for a few minutes before you shift back to the plane of the living. I'll be waiting here for you." She nods and goes under the back flap. 


	2. short author's note

Sorry that last chapter was so short. Others will be longer I promise...and a very special thanks to my beta reader/editor WickedIshtar for all of her help. All characters belong to me and my friends (except for the dieties and other smaller NPC's that belong to Wizards of the Coast/TSR) This is also my very small disclaimer, so please don't sue me...I'm not making any profit what-so-ever off of this story (And I have no money to sue for either)..Thanks for reading  
  
More chapters coming soon  
  
^_^ SeverusDecker 


End file.
